


Riven's Sacrifice

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Final Battle, Romance, Sacrifice, Terra - Freeform, Winx, riven - Freeform, rosalind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Relationships: Terra Harvey/Riven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Riven's Sacrifice

He had fell into Beatrix charm and now was regretting it, Sky told him about that Bloom and her friends were running away to find a way to fight against Rosalind and offer him to run away with them, but he said no.  
And now the Winx where fighting against the evil fairy that controlled the school Riven wanted to joy them, but not because it was the right thing to do but instead because he was worried but not for Beatrix but instead for Terra, his friend since the first day he entered in Alfea on his first year and met her in the greenhouse after he got his first beat by a bully in the specialist. That boy left him with a black eye, but Terra saw him crying a little inside of that place and made him a cream for his eye as well ice and finally something to put on his other injuries that well all over his body.

And he still remembers what Terra told him after he thank her for the help and introducing himself before she did the same thing, and both started to talk for like seemed like two hours before he decided to leave the greenhouse but without the earth fairy telling him:  
—You know? The nerds must stick together. —. And that made him smile before leaving her alone and after a few months starting to act like a real asshole, because he not only tried to be the cool guy that did drugs and smoked inside of school bathrooms but also left his only friend behind and never talked to her again until he told her that she was a force, a force of nature that he admired very much and wanted to protect even if he knew she did not need it.  
But he wanted to do because even if they did not talk for almost a year, he wanted to make sure she was okey so in the middle of the forest he ran in direction of what it seemed like a battle, the final battle between the Winx and Rosalind who took down every one of the fairies except for Terra who was still fighting against the fairy to which he screamed:  
—Hey witch! Come to fight me! —. And took his sword of its cover and push it so in that way Rosalind could see that he was serious, he would not let her hurt Terra and that was a fact.  
—Look at him dear, fighting for his girlfriend. Or maybe ex friend because he left you, Terra, for the popular people of the school because you were not good enough for him, but now things had change. He likes you and you like him. How wonderful is love, don’t you think little fairy? —Rosalind said, smiling and thinking about the fact that because of the magic she took from the circle of rocks she could see and sense the love between the teenagers, but they could not admit it because of their story and how the things ended. Because what the fairy was saying was totally true but Riven did not wanted to say anything about that until he could do it in private with Terra.  
—Fuck off bitch. You are going to fight or no? —Riven said, ready for the battle that was coming, and that made Rosalind spread her arms almost in a welcome gesture that made the specialist know that he could attack her.

And he did it but anytime he tried to hurt Rosalind with his sword he fail and the fairy would throw him a few meters away from her while Terra watched the all show until she decided it was enough and decided to attack Rosalind with her power that immobilized her almost completely because in that moment she smiled at Terra and said:  
—Stupid earth fairy. —. Before letting fire get out of her hand in direction of Terra who wanted to protect herself but Riven put himself in the middle and received the attack and fell to the ground very injured, which made Terra so mad that her wings appear and she started to strangle Rosalind and transform her body into a couple of branches that, because of her power to control the life of plant, she quickly killed with her magic.

All of this before taking Riven in her arms and with all the effort she could put on that she started to fly in direction of the greenhouse where she could cure him and keep him safe until he waked up.

*****

But that was a few hours ago and Silva and her father told her to go her room to rest and be with her friends while they took care of the specialist who was unconscious when she left the greenhouse and never came back.  
Because after that she could not do anything even if her friends wanted to celebrate that she was the one that defeated Rosalind and got her own wings like Bloom, they wanted to make her happy but the only thing the earth fairy could do was simply lay down on her bed and sleep for hours and hours until Aisha waked her up and say to Terra:  
—Ter, I know that you are worried about Riven but with the girls got you a present to celebrate that you defeated Rosalind. Is not big or extravagant but we wanted to give you something. —. To which the fairy responded saying:  
—I just want to sleep, leave me alone Aisha. —. And after that snuggling against her pillow so in that way, she could get back to sleep and not think about Riven or the gift that her friends wanted to give to her.  
—Well then, we are going to do it the hard way. —the water fairy said. — Girls bring the present. —. She continued before Terra turn herself on the bed so she could see which present her friends were going to give to her and that she thought it was a necklace with a pair of wings like they did with Bloom after her transformation but instead she saw Riven.

The specialist that had burned scar on his body but was smiling to her and had in his hands a tray with a complete tea set prepares as well for some snacks and under his arm had to books that looked the same.  
—Hey Ter. —he said to her, in the moment she quickly sits herself in her bed and her ex friend but the tray on a table next to her before he could sit in front of the fairy who said:  
—Riven, how…? Weren’t you…? —. Not really knowing what to say in that moment because she never thought that she would see him again and not after what Rosalind told them about their feelings. About the fact that the teenager cared for her as well she did it for him, but she was not Beatrix or even pretty. She was the big girl of the school and no boy wanted to date her and did not believed that Riven wanted to do it even if they friendship of the past leave inside of them some strong feelings.  
—How I am alive? And I was not in the greenhouse with Silva? Well your dad help me and after a hour of you leaven the greenhouse I woke up and they told me everything, they said my scars will be permanent which is fine because I’m more hotter now but I was worried about you so I came here and I found your roommate Musa making out with you brother on the hallway and she told me that you would need something to eat and drink and a book so in that way you would not feel bored for been in bed a long time while you regain your forces so here I am. —the specialist explained to her, with a big smile on his face that made the earth fairy to look in direction of her roommate who smiled at Terra and also winked before leaving them alone so both of them could talk.

—So, Rosalind said wild things about each other. Feelings, ha. That is funny. —Terra said, after Musa left her and Riven started to look at her waiting for start a talk about how they were going to manage the back that both wanted to be with each other, but they did not know how to start the relationship both wanted.  
—I do not think she was totally wrong. I mean, I am the hottest guy in Alfea, and you are cute. —Riven responded, with a little smile on his face that he wanted it to be a one that made him look like an asshole so in that way he would not show that he was nervous. Because he wanted Terra, but it was difficult for him to talk about his feelings after a long time of trying to feel nothing for the world. — But being serious, what we are going to do with this. You know, I like you and you like me. So, we must do something about it. —he said to her, making her enter in a little shock that showed the fact that she was surprised because he was in love with her after a long time of not talking to her or even acknowledge her as even a friend of the past.  
—You like me? —she questioned still a little bit confused and afraid that he was lying somehow, and she would get her hear broken, and she did not wanted that, so she needed to know the truth from him and even Musa if she was willing to help her in this situation.  
—Well, I think that putting my self in from of the fairy that wanted to hurt you so I could protect you was obvious but saying yes maybe is better. —Riven said while he still was smiling at her and made her know that he was in love with her and would do anything to protect her even sacrifice for her.  
—Musa! —the earth fairy screamed looking for help from the mind fairy that said:  
—Just kiss already! His thoughts are so annoying! —. And made the specialist laugh before looking at Terra eyes before starting to approach his face to hers and closing his eyes so he could kiss her, and she could do the same thing.

And she did it because even if she was afraid of thing not working, she said to herself that life was about taking risks, so she kissed Riven for a few minutes before separating herself from him and listening to him say:  
—I know that you are insecure about this so, what about if we take things slowly and go to a date tomorrow? —. With a sweet voice that made her smile because even if the kiss was to much for her the opportunity, she had with Riven now was everything for her so without even questioning that she made a nodded yes with her head before kissing the specialist again.

*****

And again, and again and again, all of this in private in some place no one could see them until they felt the necessity of telling the world their love. What they felt for the other and that was know for whole school when in a party celebrating the defeat of Rosalind and the resurrection of the Headmistress Farah Riven and Terra walked in the middle of the crowd holding hands and being cheer up by everyone there because they were heroes and they celebrated to moment with a kiss while Musa just sighed and said…

—Love birds.


End file.
